


The New Guy

by orphan_account



Series: Happy endings don't exist [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new guy that's joined the team and he has ties to Fitz</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

I couldn’t take it anymore. It had only been four months since that day and he stuck to his word. He only talked to me when it was pertaining to the mission that we were on, he completely ignored Skye. The others were the same towards us. Given the chance Simmons would say words that I didn’t even knew she knew. May would challenge me to sparing matches only or me to end up bruised and battered at the end of them. The only one that still talked to us was Coulson and that was because he was our boss. 

Coulson called a meeting. All of us assembled in the main room. The last time he called a meeting it was the end of my relationship with Fitz. 

I looked over at him. He was sitting with Simmons, his arms folded across his chest, that usual smile that graced his face replaced with a frown. He didn’t smile anymore and Simmons chalked that up to me. 

“I’ve decided to add another member to the team. He’s trained in every martial arts known to man, as well as one of the top scientist at MIT. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Agent Charles Manx.” 

A handsome man, no older than I was emerged from one of the doors. He was a little shorter than I was, he didn’t wear a suit and he wore glasses. He was not athletically built, so I had a hard time believing that he was trained in every martial arts known to man. 

“Charlie?” 

Everyone turned to where the sound came from. It was Fitz. He had stood up now, walking slowly towards the man. I didn’t like it. I especially didn’t like when Fitz pulled him into his arms and hugged the guy. 

Without anyone knowing I retreated to my room to do research on this guy. Turns out that he and Fitz dated in High School and all the way up to college and then he disappeared out of his life. Until now that is. 

“It’s so good to see you again Charlie.” Fitz smiled, he actually smiled. 

“You too Fitz.” Charlie kept his arm around Fitz’s shoulder and I tried to hold back the urge to attack the man. 

I continued to stare at them, eventually catching the gaze of Fitz. A fleeting look passed between us and soon he grabbed the guy’s hand and left.


End file.
